1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in clay bird throwing devices, and more particularly to target throwing devices from multiple locations where the shooter(s) proceed down a specified path that changes the shooter(s) location within the system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of commercially available target throwing apparatus, that is an apparatus in which a target (clay bird) is thrown. As an example a manual or automatic loading and throwing device is designed to throw a plurality of targets from a single position with adjustable vertical and horizontal angles of throw (flight).
There have been a number of target throwing apparatus with both vertical and horizontal angles of target throwing from multiple positions. The shooter sets up in a position ready to engage the targets and other people either throw targets or activate controls that throw targets from multiple positions. These target throwing devices and systems are set up for operation with an additional person(s) besides the shooter(s) to control the system. Moreover, they contain the element of predictability which is not present in an actual bird hunt (pheasant, quail, etc.)
With the advent of microprocessors, there have been a number of commercially available automatic loading and throwing clay bird throwers. Many of these throwers are activated by a remote control. These throwers each have a remote control and are activated independently. These systems operate by having the shooter shoot from different locations around a specific clay bird thrower(s). These clay bird throwing systems are activated by command, this command activation makes the clay bird systems predictable. More importantly, these systems still require the presence of another person to activate the system.